


get right for you honey

by Pidonyx



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-SING (Music Video), as in just fluff, im tired and was literally brought to tears yesterday thinking abt love, oh ig i should mention that this is, so here this is, yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidonyx/pseuds/Pidonyx
Summary: Ghoul’s gotten his tattoos fixed.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	get right for you honey

**Author's Note:**

> hello all this is just a little short thing i wrote to cope w life like last week so here it is 🥺 *bleeding out* *still thinking about love*
> 
> edit: my friend jordan (costumejail/@sleevesareforlosers on tumblr) came up w the phrase commitment band and it made me go fucking crazy so. i used it 👁👁
> 
> title from let’s get married by bleachers

Poison’s mostly asleep when he hears the shuffling of footsteps outside the door to their room. He rubs the exhaustion from his eyes, sits up on the mattress as Ghoul enters, moving a little stiffly.

Poison smiles, tired but bright, and reaches out, making grabby hands in Ghoul’s direction. “Hey, angel. How w’s your appointment?”

Ghoul smiles back, expression softening all around the edges. He pulls his shirt off with some difficulty, thanks to the wrapped and treated fresh tattoos on his chest and neck, and laces their fingers together under the covers when he slides into the bed. Poison scoots close so he can tuck his head into the base of Ghoul’s throat and drape his arm over his chest, being careful of the bandages.

Ghoul returns the gesture, sneaking an arm around Poison’s shoulders. “Was good. ‘M happy with how ‘t turned out. Look better than they used to.” He presses his cheek to the top of Poison’s head, so Poison can feel it when he smiles. “Got a surprise for you, too. Wanna see?”

Poison scrambles to get upright, and Ghoul laughs, eyes crinkling at the corners. He shifts to a sitting position, carefully tugging at the aftercare wrappings on his chest. Underneath, the skin looks a little red, but Kobra and Jet’s symbols are complete, again, the pale scar tissue underneath practically invisible. Poison huffs a little breath, ducking in to press a kiss to Ghoul’s neck, next to the gauze covering the coverup there. Ghoul hums, running a hand up to brush through Poison’s hair absentmindedly, nails scratching gently at his scalp. Then Ghoul smiles, looking sly and excited, from under his lashes, and peels the second bandage slowly away from his collarbone.

The vibrant lime green of Ghoul’s zap is clean and whole, not lanced through by a raygun stun blast anymore, but there’s a flash of yellow when Ghoul pulls the bandage back further.

Poison blinks. Then he wraps his arms around Ghoul’s waist and hides his face in his shoulder. “You.”

“Surprise,” Ghoul sing-songs.

Poison laughs, a little hiccupy. “Y’ don’ have t’ keep gettin’ ink for me, Ghoulie.” His fingers hover over where their rayguns are now tattooed together, barrels crossed, not touching but wanting to. That makes four tattoos that Ghoul has gotten specifically for Poison, and every time it’s made him cry. His eyes feel a little damp right now.

Ghoul twists so he can kiss his cheek, carefully pressing the bandages back into place. “But you like it. An’ I like having little pieces of you with me all th’ time. Also ‘s jus’.....I dunno, it’s like showing you that ‘m serious about us.” He sweeps his thumb over Poison’s cheek, catching the droplet skating down it.

“I know you’re serious about us, baby,” Poison says, voice wobbling only a little, lightly grasping Ghoul’s left arm and shaking it so the engagement beads on his wrist rattle.

Ghoul laughs, leaning back so Poison can see his face. He runs his thumb over Poison’s cheek again. “Fair point. Still.” The twinkle in his eyes melts into something softer and sweeter. “‘S there now. D’you like it?”

Poison presses his face back into Ghoul’s shoulder, leaning into the solid warmth of his arm when it loops around his hips. “Yes. Destroya, Ghoulie, I fucking love it. You knew I would. Shut up.”

Ghoul’s lips brush over the skin below Poison’s ear. “‘M glad. Love you, Pois.”

“I love you too.” Poison says it like a promise, mouth on skin. Adjusting his head against Ghoul’s chest, Poison’s eyes catch on the commitment band on Ghoul’s wrist again. He feels his mouth pulling into a grin, the giddy swoop he’s getting used to feeling in his stomach bubbling up. Poison leans in closer so he can pepper kisses up Ghoul’s neck to his cheek, smiles against his jaw. “‘S like a month, now, baby.” He winds their hands together and squeezes tight. “An’ then ‘m yours forever. An’ you’re gonna be stuck with me.”

“‘Trus’ me, sunshine, ‘m already yours forever,” Ghoul says, softly, and Poison stills and stares for a second, has to grab his chin so he can kiss him as thoroughly as he wants to. His other hand lands on Ghoul’s hip, pulling it firmly against his.

“Can’t jus’ say shit like that,” Poison pants when he pulls away. 

Ghoul’s eyes flash, hot and dark, a spark of humor dancing there. His mouth pulls into a playful smirk. “I just did.” Poison doesn’t jump when a warm hand grazes the exposed skin on his side where his shirt has ridden up, but he does breathe a funny little breath, leaning up to kiss Ghoul again. He yanks at Ghoul’s waistband impatiently so Ghoul crawls into his lap.

“Don’t think this ‘s part ‘f approved tattoo aftercare,” Ghoul murmurs against Poison’s mouth. He doesn’t take his hands off Poison’s waist, though, and shifts his weight forwards so they’re pressed flush.

“I’ll be careful with you.” Poison grins, breathless, making a face until Ghoul rolls his eyes and kisses him again.

“Trus’ me, ‘s tempting,” Ghoul says, heavy and warm, breath on his ear. His teeth graze gently over the angle of Poison’s jaw. “But ‘s late, Pois. An’ we got a run t’morrow that Jet’ll kill us ‘f we’re too tired t’ do.”

Poison pouts, makes puppy-dog eyes, but Ghoul only tugs his lower lip between his teeth in a poorly-hidden grin. “Fine.” Poison smacks one last kiss to Ghoul’s cheek, right on the wrinkle where his smile is creasing the skin. Then he rolls them over so they’re side-by-side on the bed and he can tangle their legs together. “You owe me a makeout session though. ‘Kay, sugar?” He’s sure Ghoul doesn’t miss the touch of humor in his voice, not when he kisses the top of Poison’s head and brushes his hair back.

“What a hardship.” Ghoul’s tone is fond. His fingers wander downwards, tracing soft, looping patterns over Poison’s shoulder. Poison curls into the touch, humming contentedly, all of the angles and curves of their bodies slotting together like they were made for each other.

“G’night Ghoulie. I love you.”

He feels Ghoul’s lips against his cheek for a second, then a warm arm pressing up against his. “I love you too. ‘Night.”


End file.
